Saturday Night
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Fiona and Adam have had 'the talk' a lot and Fiona wants to stop talking and start doing.


Adam and Fiona have been dating for eight months now and are celebrating their anniversary at Fiona's condo.

"Adam can we talk?" Fiona asked, sitting on her couch.

"Sure." Adam walked over and sat with her.

"You know I was just wondering, we have had the sex talk hundreds of times and I think that now should be the time." Adam stared at his girlfriend.

"Like right here and now?" Adam asked.

"Well unless you aren't ready."

"I don't know." Fiona looked down. "How about tomorrow? It's Saturday."

"Okay."

The rest of the night they went to have dinner at a fancy restaurant and made out.

00000000000000000000

"Eli, can I talk to you?" Adam asked his best friend, while they sat at one of the Dots tables.

"Sure, about what?"

"Me and Fiona."

"Fiona and I." his friend corrected him.

"Whatever, listen, she wants to have sex and I don't know if I can do it."

"She knows you're secret dude, nothing to worry about."

"Not that, I mean I don't know if I'm ready. I wish I could get that surgery now."

"Dude come on, I know you hate the look of your body, but if Fiona doesn't care you shouldn't either. If she wants to do this then that means she loves you and that all that matters."

"Good point, but I'm still not sure."

"You are just nervous. Trust me when you get a look at her naked, you won't be thinking about yours." Eli winked and left.

0000000000000000000000

Saturday night came quickly and Adam was in Fiona's bedroom even quicker. Fiona sat on her bed and motioned for him to join.

"If you don't want to you don't have to." she said.

"I don't know if I do or don't."

"So..."

"Let's just do it and see how it goes."

"If you ever want me to stop just say."

"Are you nervous to or am I just a freak?"

"Don't worry I'm scared to."

Fiona started to kiss Adam and they slowly feel back onto her pillows. They kissed with tongues, both moaning and enjoying the feeling. Next they started to undress. Fiona took off her jacket and shirt, next came the pants. She began to kiss Adam again and Adam started to kiss every new area of skin. Eli was right. Adam saw Fiona's body and he just melted.

But now it was Adam's turn to shed some clothes. He climbed off the bed and first took off his jacket and looked cautiously at his plaid shirt. Fiona saw the worry in his eyes and smiled, leaning up to touch his arm.

"You can leave it on."

"Really?" Adam smiled, relieved.

Fiona nodded and watched as he slowly crawled back in bed with Fiona. Right away she started kiss him and every piece of skin, this drove Adam nuts he no longer felt fear, but calmness; he only hoped that Fiona felt this way too.

Adam began to pull Fiona's panties off and threw them to the ground. She smiled up at him and kissed his lips, lovingly. Adam stroked Fiona's bare thigh and she breathed deeply, with a relaxed smile.

Adam took a deep breath before moving his fingers slowly to Fiona's dripping hole. He wasn't a hundred percent sure on what to do, but Drew made so many jokes about it that he had a pretty good idea. He just hoped it would work.

Fiona moaned and swayed her hips as Adam started to finger her. She could tell he was nervous and wasn't sure if he was doing it right, so she helped him out by 'voicing' her opinions. Adam couldn't help but smile when Fiona got loud and moved around uncontrollably. He couldn't remember the last time he felt right, like he was doing something good.

It didn't take long for the pressure in Fiona's abdomen to boil up and come out all over Adam's hand. She hadn't expected that and was worried Adam might be freaked out, but he just smiled and chuckled happily. Fiona laughed and handed Adam a tissue to clean off with, but when she turned to give it to him he was already licking it clean.

"EW! That is so gross!"

"No, it's not. It's delicious." Adam smiled, and leaned down to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Ew, I don't want to taste it."

"You will one day, and it'll be so hot." Adam pecked her lips and watched her wipe her lips.

They both layed down and cuddled up, face to face in Fiona's bed.

"Adam?'"

"Huh?"

"Can we take off the rest of our close?" Adam remembered that they got so caught up in the lower region that they forgot about the upper part.

"Sure."

Fiona climbed on top of him and kissed his lips, holding herself up by placing her hands on his shoulder. Adam lifted his hand and unclasped her bra. It fell down and landed on Adam's clothed chest. Fiona moved up to straddle him and through the clothing away.

She came back down and let her breasts hang down in Adam's face so he could cradle and hold them. He brought his lips to them and kissed the mounds all over, later adding tongue. Fiona mewled at the feeling and played with her hands on his hair. Adam smiled at his work and the look on Fiona's face. He noticed she was fading fast and slowly lowered he back down to the bed.

He held her in his arms as they both fell into sleep.

0000000000000000000

The next morning Adam woke up to see Fiona laying next to him. He rolled over towards waking her up and she smiled. Adam kissed her and began to stroke her still bare thigh.

"You want to go again?" Fiona giggled.

"Could we, please?" Adam smiled.

"I just woke up. How about next Saturday?"

"I have to wait an entire week?"  
"Fine, how about Friday?"  
"That's the best I'm gonna get isn't it?"  
"Yep."

**Thought I'd re-write this because it's been bothering me. Review if it got better. I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I wrote this. It was really crappy.**


End file.
